


I'm here!

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nekkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: A bite from a Nekker, can lead a Witcher into a state of delirium. And it was exactly at an illusion that he thought when he suddenly heard Jaskier's voice speak to him. He couldn't locate the voice, but he heard it clearly. God how much he had missed that voice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	I'm here!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sono qui!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112195) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



> Story wrote for the Anonymous H / C Speed-Filling Challenge, organized on the Hurt / Comfort Italia group - Fanfiction & Fanart
> 
> Prompt: Character A is seriously ill (no fatal diseases) and Character B is assisting him, even though the last time they met, they had quarreled bitterly.

Nekkers’ bite is fatal to humans, but not to Witchers.

However, this does not mean that it has no effect on them.

Geralt was well aware of this when he found himself fighting them, to save the life of that man, who, out of an act of pure kindness towards his fallen brothers, had lingered in the woods, to give a worthy burial to their lifeless bodies.

An act of kindness, which could have cost him his life if Geralt hadn't passed by at that moment.

A bite from a Nekker can lead a Witcher into a state of delirium.

And it was exactly at an illusion that he thought when he suddenly heard Jaskier's voice speak to him.

He couldn't locate the voice, but he could hear it clearly.

God how much he had missed that voice, he hadn't heard Jaskier's voice for a year. From their fight after the dragon hunt. He had been cruel, he knew that. He had poured all his frustrations on Jaskier. He didn't deserve it!

His voice kept talking to him begging him to stay awake, yelling at someone to go faster.

It accompanied him from hallucination to hallucination.

Memories, people, places, no connections, just confusion.

The only constant was Jaskier's voice!

If before it could only have been a doubt, now he was sure. Jaskier wasn't just another hallucination, he was right there beside him.

He could feel his hands tightening around the wound left by the Nekker's bite. His hands so small and delicate were trembling as he tried to treat his wound.

Sometimes he gently tapped his face with the back of his fingers to keep him awake.

Jaskier talked about everything that came to his mind, his voice fast and trembling, every now and then he tripped over a badly restrained sob.

He was crying.

With all the strength he could find, Geralt called him, his voice weak between breaths.

Jaskier squeezed his hand.

"I'm here!"

His voice sounded so sweet at that moment.

Geralt returned his grip in a silent reply.

_"I'm here!"_


End file.
